Hook's Daughter, or Not?
by LaylaGreene
Summary: I don't know who I was. But, I do know who I am. I am Margaret Hook, daughter of Captain Hook, swords woman, knife thrower, a pirate. And my enemy is Peter Pan.
1. Onboard the Black Death

I don't remember much of what I was. I do know who am now, though. The earliest I remember was about three days ago, when I woke up to what my mind registered a pirates. There were only two. One wore a blue and white shirt with a red beanie. The other one dressed in red. What really caught me off guard was that the red one had a hook instead of a hand.

"Margaret, are you ok?" asked the one with a hook. I rubbed my head and sat up. I didn't remember anything.

"Who are you?" I ask the two. A tear fell from the hooked one's eye.

"Oh no! Margaret, what is my name?" asks the hooked one.

"I don't know," I admit. The two pirates explained that the one with a hook, (his name actually is Hook), is my father. I am a pirate who was trained in self-defense by the others on the ship. They told me that a boy named Peter Pan fought my dad and tried to kill me as a baby. In the process, he killed my mother. He came back for me years later, trying to kill me at the age of about six. He didn't reach me. My dad had me in safekeeping with another pirate. However, I was not one to follow directions. I escaped in time to see Peter Pan with his dagger to my dad's throat. Before he striked the final blow, I acted quickly. I took a sword from the ground and aimed for Peter's head. Instead, it went a bit to the side. The knife sliced through his left ear, causing Peter to miss his target. He took my father's hand. He flew off and my dad was healed. Peter Pan tried to kill me a few days ago. Instead, he knocked me unconscious. The other one explains that he is Smee. Smee found me on the shore and brought me back here.

I felt a boiling anger for this "Peter Pan" person. I stood up from the table I was on and went down. I asked to be tested once again as a swords woman. My dad, at first, objected. But, after a little persuasion, I was tested. It turns out that I am better than almost every pirate, except my dad. The crew announced me as a pirate once more by giving me, first of all new clothes. For some reason, I wore a green nightgown of some sort.

I kind of like it. I like wearing this outfit, made by my own father from his own clothes. I now wear a baggy off-white blouse and a red vest. My pants are also an off-white and baggy. I wear some leather boots from Smee. A brown belt is wrapped around me. The belt has three knives and one sword. I also got my dad to give me a red bandana, since it would go wonderfully on my short black hair. I wear it on my hair proudly as I make sure of the supplies.

"Water, check. Swords and guns, check. Canons in good shape, nope. CUTLER!" I yell. Soon, a pirate with an eye patch, pink shirt, and blank pants goes behind me.

"What!" he says ever so annoyingly. For some reason, i have some sort of accent. I'm the only one on board with it, so most of the pirates are annoyed with it. But, more fun for me. I let out a sigh.

"Cutler, are you in charge of the canons?" I ask him confidently, even though he towers over me.

"Umm... How should I know?" he shrugs. I roll my eyes. I climb on t the canon, so I am at his level. I go closer and whack him in the back of the head. It actually is kind of funny. Margaret, what are you thinking?!

He rubs the back of his head. "What was that for you little twerp!" He is about to punch me when I say, "Don't make me get Daddy." he automatically pulls back, knowing that if I was hurt, Dad would be very angry.

"Fine! I'll do it!" he shouts. I smirk. I climb off if the canon and walk to my dad's office.

"Margaret! Over here!" shouts one of the pirates. I turn to find Bart with some others.

"What, Bart!?" I shout back.

"Show these dogs how to throw a knife!" he says back. I smile. One of my best abilities. I walk over to them. They are all twice as big as me. But, I don't care. I'm the captain's daughter. They can't lay a finger on me.

"So, Margaret," slurs Potter, who always drinks whiskey, "let's see what Hook taught you." I smile. I turn sideways and take out my smallest knife, about the size of my pinky. I place it in my hand and flung it towards the painted target. I grab another knife, the size of my hand. I turn just as the first hits bullseye. I throw the knife again. As it slices the air, I spin, taking my biggest knife, one with a hook-like structure. I face the target once again and throw the knife. The second hits the target right next to the first with a thud. Another thud follows immediately by the third knife.

The small group erupts in applause. One, Clark, claps mockingly.

"Ok, the little girl can throw," he says. "But, I bet she can't win a sword fight with me." he takes out his sword and makes the proper position. I takeout my sword and make another advanced position. Take note that my sword is in my left hand. He makes the first move, making me use defense. I push him off and he stumbles back. I attempt to hit him, but he blocks back. We go back and forth until He catches me off guard under the mast.

"You wanna now a secret," i whisper. "I'm right-handed." I switch the grip of my sword from my eft to right and start to push him back. His back finally touches the wall behind. I swirl around my sword, causing his to fly in the air. He is about to catch it. I jump off of the wall, then off of him, and then it's as if I'm flying through the air. I grab his sword and drop about six feet and land right in front of Clark. I hold his own sword to his throat. I lean my head in.

"Look, the little girl can throw and sword fight," I say. I throw the sword and catch it again, by the edge, and hand him the grip of his sword back.

I hear the thudding of a hand against a leg. I turn around to find my dad. he can't really clap, so this is his second option.

"Hey, dad!" i shout, "Check out what I did!" I run to him and give him a hug. He wraps his one hand around me and we part.

"You did very well," he compliments. I give him ghost of a smile.

"Does that mean I can get off the ship now," I plead. He has never let get off the ship. I want to explore the beach we stopped at. I also wanted to see the jungle.

"Fine, but be-"

"Careful. I know. So, it's a yes." He just nods. I smile. I go to the targets and grab my knives, placing them on my belt. I run to the edge if the ship. I go on the beach, enjoying the feel of sand beneath my boots. I sit down and take both of my leather boots off. I set them on a rock and start to run along the sand.

I suddenly step on something soft. I look under my feet. I find something green. I pick it up. It's a little doll, male. It has a green hat with one red feather sticking out of it. The figure is dressed in green and wears a brown belt. A felt silver dagger is attached to it.

I turn it over and over in my hand, trying to figure out what this doll means. As I was lifting a piece of cloth on the doll's back, I find a white plastic ring. Curious, I pull it. A lullaby starts to play.

_The second star to the right_,

I have heard this tune.

"Shines in the night for you," I sing ever so softly. "To tell you that the dreams you plan, really can come true." I stop singing. The doll goes on.

_The second star to the right _

_shines with a light that's rare. _

_And if it's Neverland you dream, _

_its light will lead you there. _

The doll's song starts to fade. It may be from the water and sand. I tuck it away in my secret compartment in my belt, which Dad made for me.

"Pirates, Fall!" shouts Smee from the boat. This signals that all pirates on shore must come back on ship. I run to the ramp and go on the ship again. My father stands near the entrance of the ramp. When he sees me, he gives me a one-handed hug.

"Hey, M," he greets.

"Hello, Cap," i say.

"Captain," one pirate yells. "Something's wrong!" My father grunts and moves away. I sigh. I should have seen this coming. With Dad being captain and all, I never get to see him much.

"Marg'ret, somethin' the matter?" asks a voice I know very well.

"Nothing, Smee," I say, recovering from my thoughts.

"Wanna help cook, M," he asks, holding up a pot. I smile.

"Why of course, Smee," I say. I take the pot in my hand. I did have a knack for cooking. No one knows why.

Smee and I carry the pots to the little kitchen we have. I start to boil water over the fire. I throw some of the leaves a pirate found onshore. I call them "herbs." I think that's the word for it.

Smee and I cook soup and fish while talking small talk.

"Smee," I ask timidly, "how was my mother like? I don't remember." Smee sighed, as if collecting his thoughts.

"Well, you see, dear, your mother was very beautiful. She had a reddish-blonde hair and blue eyes like yours. She was an independent woman who could be childish around her dearest friends. Her name was Jan- I mean Jessica." Jessica Hook, huh? Sounds like a great name. Almost as great as Margaret Hook. Reddish-blonde hair, like that doll's I guess. Blue eyes like mine, like a sapphire. Hmm...

"Ok, M. Give these to your father," Smee instructs, holding out a plate of soup and fish on a wooden tray. I nod. I take the tray in my hands and walk towards my father's quarters.

That is until someone covers my eyes from behind.

"Let me guess," I say. "Umm... Clark?"

"Wow, I thought that the captain's daughter knows everyone," the person says.

"Is it Bart?"

"Guess again, Maggie."

"Oh, I know. Is it Andre?"

"Finally, Maggie. I thought you'd never guess." I turn around to find my best friend, Andre. He is the only pirate who is about my age. He is the one who helped me in sword fighting. He has jet black hair like me. His eyes are a soft hazel. Well, it is soft when he isn't killing others.

"You really thought that I would forget the one who taught me how to sword fight," I say.

"Well, let's see what you remember," Andre says. He takes his sword out.

I place the tray down And take my sword out as well. He lunges towards me. I block him and push him back. The sword clash. He is pushed. I am pushed until nth swords form an "X" and we are facing each other. Both of us are panting very hard. After all, he was the hardest to defeat at my test.

"Well, done, Maggie," he compliments. I can still tell he is out of breath.

"You wanna know a secret," I whisper. I have my sword in my right hand.

"Maggie, I trained you. I know you're- Woah!" I push him back with my sword. He doesn't fall. But, he does stumble back.

"Lesson one, Andre, never be caught off guard," I say with a twirl of my sword. He straightens up.

"And the student becomes the teacher," Andre says with a small bow.

"Well, thank you kind sir," I say, exaggerating my accent. I pick up the tray and leave.

I walk through the door marked with a crude marking of a hook. the room is fairly big in my point of view. There's a map table in the middle with a small replica of the Black Death, our ship, on the blue paper. Beyond that is my father at his intricate desk made out of a wood called Maple. The room has a few steps to an elevated platform that leads to two rooms. On is where father sleeps and does work I can't understand yet. The other one is my own room. I even have a porthole.

"Dinner, Father," I say. I place the tray on his desk. He just continues to murmur under his breath. I roll my eyes.

"Father!" I shout. He jolts upward.

"M, don't do that!" he shouts.

"Well, you're not listening," I retort. He is about to say something, but his eyes start to soften.

"Sorry, M," he says.

"It's ok, Father," I say walking around the desk. I look over his shoulder to find the names of trees in Neverland.

"Trying to find his hideout," I ask him.

"What do you think?" he says.

"Well, let's look over the information," I suggest. I walk over to the map in the middle. He follows.

"Ok, now let's see. You destroyed this tree," I say pointing to Hangman's tree. "That is close to the river here and to a cave. It also has open space around it. After that is dese forest. Now, father, ask why would Peter Pan go near those two landmarks.

"Well, I would do it because there is a good source of food and water in those areas," my father says.

"No, dad you're thinking like an adult. Peter is the boy who never grows up. He thinks like a child. Now, I am a child. I know that he is there because the river is a fun place to play. To splash others with water. The cave to disturb and have crazy antics with the creatures there. The space for games like tag. The forest for games like hide-and-seek. Now, where are other locations like it. Here is the Dead Man's Tree. It has no open space, but it has a lake, a fox den and a dense forest. There is also the possibility of the Shell Cliff. It's not a cliff exactly, but more of a ledge. Now, the ledge is about seven feet off the main ground. Enough, to build a little home. That is near their former hideout. There are two more possibilities: The Great Oak, and the Pixie Maple."

"Brilliant!" my father exclaims. "I have such a great daughter." He ruffles my hair. I squeal with delight.

"Daddy!" I complain.

"Ok, M, now go to bed. We will go looking for the hideout tomorrow afternoon," he tells me with a pat on the head.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," I solute. I smile and rush to my room.

My room is exactly how I'd want it to be. It's simple. I have a closet which only contains that nightgown I was wearing. I change into the green nightgown.

I climb into bed and close m eyes. Unfortunately, I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep well since the incident. Suddenly it occurred to me. That doll I found plays a lullaby. Maybe it can help me sleep.

I get up and take the doll from the belt. It still seems familiar, this doll. I pull the ring again.

_The second star to the right,_

_Shines in the night for you, _

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true._

_The second star to the right,_

_Shines with a light that's rare._

_And if it's Neverland you dream,_

_It's light will lead you there._

Even though the dolls music fades, I start singing it in my head. I wonder how I know this.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_

_So I'll know where you are._

_Gleaming in the skies above,_

_Lead me to the one who loves me._

_And when you bring him my way,_

_Each time we say good night,_

_We'll thank the little star that shines,_

_The second from the right._

And with the last words, I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Weird Dreams

I_ see only one thing, a hand holding a doll. It,s the same doll I found on the beach. _

_"Margaret," says a voice so kindly, "this is Peter Pan." Wait, what! I'm going to kill that freak!_

_"He saved my life," the voice says. Wait, saved. What exactly is this woman talking about?_

_"Mother," says a voice as confident as one could say, "do you think I'll see him?" Wait, a minute that voice sounds like mine. Probably a bit squeakier, but it's mine nonetheless. How is that possible?_

_"Of course, Margaret." Wait, Margaret ? This is why this whole thing is a dream._

_"Jane?" a masculine voice calls. Jane? My little view goes from the doll to a man who has hair like mine. He's dressed in simple striped shirt and jeans. He has a striped tie as well. He has a smile and chin like mine. He looks at me and crouches down with open arms._

_"Daddy!" my voice shouts. Daddy?_

_"Hey, M," he says. M? No one calls me M except Father and Smee! My point of view is shifted upward and the room is blur. It's as if I'm spinning. Oh._

_My voice squeals in delight. My point of view goes to a lower position. I find the man with hair, like mine? Why am i noticing this now? My hair is more like this man's than Father. Father actually has very dark brown hair. It looks black, but not quite. This man has black hair, black. I can tell for even the part of hair in light is black. _

_"Hi, Daddy," my voice says. "How's today?"_

_"Oh, fine as always M. What did you do? Fight any more pirates?" he asks. Wait, I am a pirate. Ok, this dream doesn't make any sense, yet there's a familiarity. _

_"Yeah, I defeated Captian Hook, flew with TinkerBell, and fought alongside Peter Pan," my voice announces. Woah, did I just say that I defeated my father, flew with that annoying mosquito, and fought **alongside** **Peter Pan. **Dream. Definite dream._

_"Well, that's great, Squirt!" the man exclaims. Someone clears their throat. My point of view shifts to, I guess, the woman who was talking earlier. She looks like, my mom? It's what Smee told me. She has short reddish-blonde hair and sapphire eyes. Jessica? Wait, why was she called Jane?_

_"Martin, I think it's time for her to get sleep," she says kindly. Suddenly, my view is shifted upward again and turned and twisted and I believe I land in a bed. The man and woman appear before my eyes. They're smiling happily._

_"Goodnight, Sweetie," says the man. He leaves._

_"Happy thoughts, ok, Margaret?" says the woman._

_"Yes, Mommy," I say. The scene fades. _

Woah, what a dream. I wake up in my green nightgown as usual. The doll dressed in green is in my hand, which is holding on to it as if it is life itself. The lullaby is playing. Well, the music that is faded. It's such a pretty song. I shake my head.

**It's a doll of Peter, Margaret. Throw it out.**

_Eh, maybe later._

**Now, Margaret.**

_Later!_

**Now!**

_Fine! _

I open the porthole. It's a pretty ocean outside. I'm not really fond of the sea, but I do love open space. But, my father is a captain, so what can I do? I raise the doll. I take a deep breath and-

_To my darling Maggie_

What? i Turn around to find no one. The voice was weary and worn. It was soft and kind. It sounded weak, but strong. It must have been said by an elder. Mark, the oldest pirate on the ship? But, it sounded female, old, but female. There are no females on board.

_Happy 1rst birthday. _

_I hope that you always remember the three keys:_

_Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust._

_Your grandmother Wendy._

I track the source to the doll. The lullaby must have been recorded with a did it say to me? It said my first birthday and my grandmother. A grandmother is a mother of your parent right? But why did she say the three keys? Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust? Isn't pixie dust that substance that that mosquito uses? Ok, bad day for the Captain's daughter.

I stuff the doll back into my belt as I dress into my pirate clothing. I walk out of my door to find my father gone. I walk over to his private study just in time to hear a few things.

"I can't believe it! We finally have him!" I can hear my father shout. Woah, he hunted without me. That's a bit harsh.

"Sir," Smee says, "shouldn't we have waited for M. I mean she wanted to help." Wait, that means they caught him. The one who tried to kill me. The one who cut off my father's hand. The one who killed my mom. He's here.

I smile so widely. I wonder if the boys and mosquito are here. I run over to the lower hold, where I know my father would keep the prisoners. The only door there is gaurded by no other than Clark and Cutler. I walk up to them confidently.

"I'm here to see the prisoners," I announce.

"We are not allowed to let you in," says Cutler.

"Well, I'm the Captain's daughter and who is the only person who overrules me?" I ask.

"The captain."

"And who gave you these orders?"

"Smee," Cutler sighs. He steps aside. I guess Clark isn't working for he isn't doing anything.

I walk into the room. It's very dark and I can barely see a thing.

"Jane?"

End

Peter: Aw! I'm not in here!

Me: Oh! Don't worry, you'll be in the next chapter Peter.

Magaret: Hey, Layla, I was- *gasp* YOU! *lunges at Peter*

Peter: Woah! I thought-

Me: Magaret! Don't kill him! *blocks Margaret from Peter* You have to wait.

Magaret: Humph! *storms out*

Peter: So, what happens next?

Me: *goes to laptop and types* I'm almost done. Just be patient.

Peter: Aw! Wait, I see my name!

Me: *closes it* No peeking!


	3. Two Sides of Me

A light sudenly flickers in the room. Although, I would describe it more as a glow. I walk over to the bluish glow to find a lantern. It doesn't have a flame in it, though. Instead, it's a fairy.

I have only seen one in my life, well, what i remember of it. Well, and i only saw a glow of a bluish light.

As I go in closer, I find the slender fairy is standing up on her toes with curiosity in her light blue eyes. She is in on of the empty lanterns. She has some kind of light blue attire made of leaves. She is a fairy with pale wings, an intricate design on it. Her short white hair is in a frosty up-do.

*Jane! I can't believe you're here! Please! Help me out.* says the fairy.

Wait! How can i understand her? You can't understand a fairy unless you've spoken to one before. Father said that i have naver me one, nor have i spoken one. Why would father lie to me? Why would he lock this fairy up? The only fairy useful to us is that green one. I may be a pirate, but i don't hurt the innocent.

**Huh? Where did that come from? I'm a pirate! I'm supposed to be merciless! I'm Hook's daughter! I AM MERCILESS!**

_What if she didn't do anything, huh, Margaret? If she is innocent, then she doesn't deserve to be punished, Magaret! You must protect the innocent!_

I place my right hand on the grip of my largest knife.

"I m not Jane," i say sternly. "Who are you?"

*I'm sorry, you look a lot like her. I'm Periwinkle. Who are you?* she say ever so kindly.

I grip the hilt of my knife harder.

**She's tricking you with kindness, Magaret. Don't listen to her. She'll use you later on.**

_Magaret, she's nice. Be kind back._

**Yeah right. Don't listen to that.**

_Please consider Margaret._

"My name is none of your concern," i say. "Why are you here?"

*I don't know. I was helping a friend frost some winter plants when I was scooped into a hat, then taken here. Please, I'm innocent* she begs.

_Listen, Magaret. She's innocent. Please, let her go. She doesn't deserve what your father would do to her._

**Yeah, right. First of all, even if she is innocent, she can pay for other lives lost. Second, who cares!?**

_Revenge is never the answer. _

I let out a sigh. I can't let her go. Even if she is innocent.

I make my way to the door.

*Please, help me* she begs softly. I squint my eyes and turn my head a bit, not enough to see her. I don't want to hear her cries. I leave.

I am out the door to find that neither Cutler nor Clark there. Where are they?

"Maggie!" someone shouts. Andre is running towards me

"What's the matter Andre?" i ask. He reaches me and grabs my wrist. He starts running and I stumble after him.

"Where are we going?" i ask.

"Your father is making an annocement," he says simply. We reach the main deck to find that all of the crew is there? My father is a the top of the stairs at the clear platform. Smee is at his side. although, there's a crocodile on the other side of my father.

The green creature is completely dry and tied to a board. He is vertically upright.

I feel a pang in my chest as i see the crocodile struggling to breathe.

"Make way for my daughter," my father says. The crew grumbles at the words. When the pirates find where i am, the make a decent pathway for me. I hesitantly walk to mfather and stand next to Smee. My father says a speech about finally getting his revenge, but i'm not listening. Instead, two voices are telling me what to do.

**You shouldn't feel guilty, Magaret. He ate your father's hand. He deseves death.**

_Please, stop this. He didn't mean to, Magaret. He's an animal. He doesn't know between right or wrong._

I see Father raise his hook. I turn my head and close my eyes so i don't see. I don't want to hear it.

"Hey! Lookie here old codfish!" shouts a voice. I open my eyes and look at the crew. None of them are looking at my father, but at the sky. I follow their gaze.

Up in the sky, near the crow's nest, is a boy. He is in some sort of green outfit with green tights. He has a brown belt with a holder for a small dagger. The dagger is in his hand. The boy has reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes had a glint of mischief, making him look so carefree. There's a small ball of light next to him. I know it's a fairy. Although, i can't see the fairy, just a ball of light.

"Get him boys!" shouts my father. The pirates get out their swords and rush towards the main mast and star climbing. A few boys in animal costumes fly down to the ship and star knocking pirates down left and right. The deck is in absolute chaos. The boys are now laughing here and there. A little one in a skunk costume is on a back of one of my crew members. The pirates are falling down in the ocean at some points. Some fall on the deck and get back up.

Through all of this confusion, i just stand here, not knowing what to do. That is, until i hear a small groan. I turn my head to find the crocodile looking at me with hopeful eyes.

**Don't look at him Magaret. Find Father and figure out a plan. The crocodile has to die.**

_Magaret, listen. Please, he needs your help. He doesn't know what is right or wrong. He deserves mercy. After, you can find your father._

I fight with myself, trying to organize my thoughts. What should I do?

I take my hook-like dagger and cut the ropes. The crocodile falls from the vertical beam to the floor, landing on his belly. The crocodile looks back me and gives me a small smile. I give a small grin of my own.

The crocdile is stiff, though. He can't move. He needs water.

Suddenly, a small bluish ball of light comes down to me. She comes closer to me and I find that it's the fairy from the prisoner hold. She looks at me then the crocodile. She gives me a quick smile and flies over to the crocodile. She sprinkles her pixie dust on the creature. She whispers in his ear. The crocodile starts to float. Then, with the fairy's help, he flies up the drops into the ocean below. I follow them just in time to see the crocdile disappear, then reappear at the surface. I smile. I helped him.

"Magaret!" someone almost screams. I turn around to find my father about ten feet away from me. Not only that, but his eyes are a deep shade of scarlet. This can't be good.

End

Peter: *stays quiet*

Me: Well, you are in this chapter.

Peter: Yeah, for a while. Then, it goes back to Hook's daughter.

Magaret: I have a name ya know, you little-

Me: This is not the time to fight. Wait, until the next chapter.

Magaret: Why wait? *takes out sword and fights with Peter*

Me: *facepalm* Why did i make this character? *goes back to laptop*

Peter: Exactly what I'm thinking.


	4. Wretched Little Neverland Brat

"Father, I'm v-very sorry. I-I didn't me-" I stutter. Father glares at me with his scarlet eyes. He storms towards me with his hook raised.

"You insolent brat!" he shouts. His hook takes a hold of my shirt and suddenly my feet are not on the ground. "Do you know how long I've tried to find that piece of meat and clock?! Now, you just ruined-"

"Father!" I shout back, trying to make my father sane again. His eyes slowly soften into its brown color. His eyes widen and his hook lets go of me. He backs away from me.

"Sorry, M," Father whispers. I sigh. That was close.

"Hey, Codfish!" My head turns in the direction of the childish voice. Peter Pan is still near the crow's nest, flying about. Father looks at me and winks. I nod my head, knowing what the plan is.

"Oh, Peter," my father shouts, "I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise! For me?" squeals the little boy, now sitting in the air. "Aw, you really shouldn't have!"

"Introducing my daughter!" Father shouts.

"Daughter?!" the boys and Peter say in unison. Childish eyes stare my way. I smile.

"She looks like Jane," I hear a boy shout. Seriously, what is it with this Jane person?

"Finally! An entrance!" I exclaim. I jump from the raised part of the ship to the quarter deck, spinning. In the process, I throw the smallest knife dangerously close to Peter. The small knife flies by his head and lands who knows where.

I land easily and stand straight and tall.

"Name's Margaret. Margaret Hook!" I introduce. "Pleased to make all of your acquaintances," I say with a curtsy.

Peter raises his eyebrow and flies towards me. Lying down on his back, he observes me.

"Hm... You don't look much like your father do you?" the brat turns himself around so that he's on the air, lying on his stomach.

"Nope!" I say, placing a hand on my sword. "But, I have the same goal." I unsheathe my sword and fight the boy clad in green.

Our lines of silver clash and clang. He sometimes fights in the air and sometimes on ground.

"You're good, Margaret," he compliments. Our sword form an "X" and we face each other.

"You're not so bad yourself, Pan," I say, smiling.

**What are you doing, Margaret? Finish him!**

_No! He's actually nice, Margaret. He might've changed._

**Like you should care!**

Caught off guard, Peter pushes my sword with his. "Gotcha!" says Peter. I stumble and look up to find the boy up at the crow's nest once again.

"Catch me if you can, Marg'ret!" Pan shouts. I shake my head. He's like a little kid.

I climb up the rigging with one hand, sword in the other.

"You're dead, Pan!" I shout. I look down. Did I say that jokingly or seriously? I shake it off.

_You just got caught up in the moment._

**Since when does the captain's daughter get "caught in a moment?"**

_Oh, just go and play!_

**"PLAY!?"**

Shake it off! Ugh! I reach the yard and start to fight him again.

"Ya know," he says, "you fight like a lost girl."

Voices fight in my head so much it gives a headache. I blink several times. More familiar yet not-so-familiar voices crowd my mind.

_How's my little lost girl?_

Keep fighting. Block. Offense. Block and block again.

_Second star to the right and straight on till morning._

Ignore it and beat perry. Offense. Keep the stance.

_Peter saved my life and Granny's, too._

Block. Keep the balance. Counter-Parry.

_I'm a big sister!_

Offense. Correct footing. Don't slip. It's a long way down.

_Maggie! Maggie! I found a fairy!_

Don't listen. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Block. Advance. Lunge and... Miss. Keep balance.

_My name is Fawn. And this is Vidia._

There's no one else in your mind, Margaret. Focus. Coupé, and strike. Miss again.

_What a great story, M!_

Defense. Extension. Block. Retreat. Advance

_Can you tell me a Peter Pan story?_

Ugh! Focus, Margaret. Um. Lunge, defense. Retreat. Advance and strike.

_We can't move! I haven't even seen him yet!_

Come on, Margaret! Focus! Forward Recovery. Keep balance and concentrate.

_My name is Margaret Barbara Isis Richardson._

My mind grows weary. I blink several times and shake my head.

What in the name of Neverland is going on in my head?

Just then, the green and blue fairies fly to Peter. I freeze in my current position, forgetting about the complicated thoughts that once attacked my mind. The green one jingles in his ear. *Peter, we got Peri. Let's go home.* Peter smiles and looks at me. I stare at him confused. He points his sword at me. I smile and point mine to him. I guess this will be like a greeting of some sort. It doesn't seem like Peter is pointing a sword at me to kill. Odd.

Like a spring, he jumps from the deck, arms out like a bird's wings, laughing. "Until my next win, Codfish!" He shouts to my father.

Father looks at the flying boy, and his face turns red with anger. "I'LL GET YOU ONE DAY, PAN! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!"

"I'd like to see you try! CODFISH!" He shouts. He chuckles again. "Come on, Lost Boys!"

Why would Father be mad? I mean Peter is just a kid. He must've changed. This boy isn't the same as that "wretched little Neverland brat" I've heard about. I must talk to Father tonight.

Peter Pan crows, acting like... well, a crow. The boys look to their leader with admiration. The two fairies fly around the deck, sprinkling their dust on the boys. Peter Pan laughs once again and flies into the greenery of the Neverland forest. The boys float up in the air, a mixture of yellow and blue sparkles trailing behind them. A rabbit, a bear, a fox, a skunk, and two raccoons pass by me.

The skunk, instead of flying, (or swimming), past me, looks in my direction. I observe him. He's merely a toddler. He still has most of his baby fat. Freckles dot his cheekbones and button nose. His dark brown eyes are filled with curiosity. He smiles and holds out a small hand for me.

He wants me to go with the boys? But, I can't. I belong here. Plus, who knows what Father would do if I did? On the other hand, I do go, I can finally get off the ship. But then there's Peter Pan. He might kill me. He doesn't seem to be the bloodthirsty flying pest that Father has told me about, though. Maybe I can go.

"Sorry, I can't," I tell him. The toddler pouts. He doesn't budge.

"Tootles, come on yu slow poke!" says the fox, coming back for the youngest Lost Boy. The fox pulls Tootles to the forest.

I sigh. I really should talk to Father.

End

Me: So, how'd ya like it?

Peter: What is it with the block, offense, and stuff?

Me: Oh, those are Maggie's thoughts when she's fighting you, besides the voices. She is telling herself what to do such as block, offense, counter-parry-

Peter: *snores*

Me: Peter? Peter!

Peter: *wakes up* Oh, that was great, Layla!

Margaret: Oh yeah, what was she talking about, Pan?

Peter: She was...uh...

Margaret: Exactly. Anyways, comments, questions, and concerns are awesome for Layla and us. But no flames. If you have critisism, say it nicely. Thanks!


	5. A Discovery

*Tink, we've got to hurry the frost is starting to melt.*

*We're almost there, Peri,* jingles Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell soon spots the Winter Woods. The tinker fairy lands on the branch, the boundary between the two realms. Periwinkle, who was holding on to her sister, stumbled across the border. Periwinkle lifts her crinkled wings, letting the cold air surround them. Her wings magically become flat again.

Tinker Bell smiles and rings the ladybug bell on the desk

*Ok, now listen he- Oh, it's you Tinker Bell,* says the lady at the desk. *Um... Periwinkle, can you frost her wings* The fairy looks under her desk and grabs Tinker Bell's winter clothes. Since Tink is here most of the time, the lady decided to just keep a pair of clothes for the regular. The fairy pops out from under her desk and hands Tinker Bell her clothes. *Here you go, Tinker Bell.*

*Thank you,* jingles Tinker Bell.

The tinker fairy slips on her coat and places the hood over her head. Tinker Bell crosses to the once forbidden woods to the warm fairies. Peri then spreads a layer of frost on her sister's wings.

*Tink!*

*Peri's back!*

Tinker Bell and Periwinkle are greeted with many hugs and questions.

*Did the pirates hurt you?*

*Is anyone being held captive?*

*Did Peter play more pranks?*

*Were you frightened?*

*Guys, guys,* Tinker Bell says.

*We'll tell you everything,* promises Periwinkle.

Vidia, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble, Terrence, Rosetta, Sled, Gliss, Spike, and more fairies/sparrow men gather around the fairy twins.

Periwinkle starts, *Ok, so, I was at the Frost Forest, when this chubby pirate came around and swooped me up in a red sack of some sort.*

*When I found out that Peri was kidnapped. I told Peter. Then, Peter, the boys, and I swooped down on the pirate ship where the croc was!* Tinker Bell explained.

*You were on a pirate ship? With mean pirates? Ugh* says Fawn. *Have I ever mentioned that pirates gave me the creepies.*

*Actually,* rebuts Periwinkle, *these pirates were pretty dumb. Well, except for the girl pirate.*

*Girl pirate!?* the fairies say questionably.

*I thought all pirates were adults. Male adults,* Vidia thinks aloud.

*I thought so too,* explains Tink. *It turns out that old Hook had a daughter and didn't tell us till now.*

*Is she pretty?* Rosetta questions, unable to not ask. Almost all the fairies and sparrow men stare at the redhead. *What? It's nice to know.*

*I think it's cute,* says Sled, putting his arm around his girlfriend.

*Aw, thanks, Sugar,* says Rosetta, snuggling up closer to Sled.

*Well, she is pretty, I guess,* says Periwinkle. *She has short raven-black hair. She has blue eyes. They're as blue as the morning sky.*

Fawn and Vidia look at each other with astonishment.

*What's her name?* asks Fawn.

*Margaret Hook,* Tinker Bell says.

*Uh...Tink,* Vidia says. *Fawn and I met a girl who looked just like that on the Mainland. Her name was Margaret, too.*

After a long pause, Clank says *Woah, I can't believe it. They must be twins!*

~Back to Margaret~

I pace back and forth through my room.

What in the name of Hook is happening to me? First, weird dreams. Then, hearing voices in my head. Now, feeling mercy! It's like I'm not even a pirate.

Maybe it's because I was knocked unconscious a few days ago. Did something happen to my head? Did I eat some bad food? Am I even a pirate?

Ok, that last one was ridiculous. Of course I'm a pirate. If I wasn't, how would I know sword fighting and self defense? Of course, I'm a pirate. Right?

I grunt in frustration.

*THUMP* *THUMP*

"Maggie, I have you dinner," says the person opposite of the door. I can tell that it's Smee.

I unsheathed my sword to pretend I was training.

"Enter," I tell him.

Mr. Smee enters with a wooden tray filled with some fish and herb soup and a bowl full of wild berries. He sets the tray on my bed. I continue to practice basic sword fighting techniques, hoping Smee won't notice that it's fake.

"Oh, and before I forget, the Cap'n wants to see you," Smee tells me.

I freeze in my position. Why would be want to see me? Is he mad that I didn't kill Pan? Is he going to banish me? Or worse? I gulp.

"Thank you, Smee," I tell him. I walk out the door and go to my father's desk. He is pacing back and forth, just like I was a few minutes ago.

"Um.. Father," I say. He turns to me, his hook on his chin and the good hand behind his back.

I continue, "Smee said you wanted to see me."

"Oh, right," he says. Father sits down in his chair. I remain standing.

"Margaret," he starts.

Why is he using my actual name. He's never done that to me before. He has always called me M or Maggie. Something is wrong.

My father says, "I'm really disappointed in you. You have failed me."

I remain silent. What can I say to that?

"I have given you a home,-"

Yes, you have. A home that is a prison. I only went out once.

"provided food,-"

Is it not I that brings the food? In fact, I'm the one who gives him food. I fish and when pirates bring in berries, I have to check it to make sure it's not poisonous. Half of the crew would be dead by now if it weren't for me.

"and actually kept you."

What does he mean by that?

"Do you know what most pirates do to their daughters?" His voice starts to rise in volume. "They kick them out! They leave them in the forest to fend for themselves! I kept you because I thought you had the capability to become a great pirate! And when I send you out into the field, YOU FAIL! " He stands from his chair, emphasizing his anger.

Well, that hurt.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE ANY OTHER NORMAL,-"

No, I'm not.

"DEFENSELESS,-"

I'm not!

"SOFT,-"

I am not!

"LITTLE GIRL!"

That's it! I've had it!

"You know what Father! You have been battling Peter Pan for who knows how long and you've failed! If anyone is a girl here, IT'S YOU!"

"How dare you talk to your father that way!"

"How dare I? HOW DARE YOU! I have provided this ship with food, checked supplies, made sure no pirate kills another, and trained my sword fighting skills while you're doing what?! You're slaving over a map looking for a stupid hideout! And YOU'RE SAYING THAT I CAN'T TALK TO YOU LIKE THIS!"

"It is not some STUPID HIDEOUT! It's the resting place of Peter Pan! OUR NEMESIS!"

"Our nemesis or your nemesis!"

"What?" Our voices start to calm down. Now, it's time to tell him what you think of Peter Pan.

"Father," I say softly, looking at the floor. "Peter Pan has changed."

I look up to see how Father reacts. He's just staring at me with a blank face.

"He isn't like you said he was," I tell Father. "He doesn't go straight to killing. I think he has changed."

Father just stares at me with disbelief. I'm not sure if that's good or not.

My father rubs his temples with his good hand. I place my right hand on the hilt of my sword. Better to be safe than sorry.

"I can't believe I wasted all this time and travel," he mumbles so softly that I could barely hear him.

"What?" I ask him, confused.

"You know, Margaret," he says, pointing his hook and me, "you're not really my daughter."

I'm taken aback. I'm not his daughter. I can't not be his daughter. It just not possible.

I look to my father, or should I say captor or stepdad or whatever he is. The captain has a lopsided grin, as if he is a crazy man, which he might be.

"I took you from another world and thought you could defeat Pan!" he continues.

"No," I stutter. "That's not true. You're...you're just messing with me." I walk backwards as I say this. My back touches the door that leads to the main deck.

Father is crazy and I am not going to be in his line of fire.

He's my Father! He should be anyway. Right?

"Really? Think about it, Margaret," sheers Hook. The captain comes closer to me, holding out his hook as if he's pointing at me. "Did you really think that we could be related?" He asks me.

Is it true? Am I not the captain's daughter? It would explain many things though. Does everyone on the ship know this? Of course they do! To think, I've been making a fool of myself all this time! Commanding everyone to do different things, and they never do it. No wonder. They never do it. I have no authority here! Wait. If everyone on the ship knows this, then why didn't anyone tell me? And by anyone, I mean Andre. He is my best friend, and yet he never told me. Scratch that. He was my best friend.

Unable to take any more, I turn the knob of the door and rush outside. I run towards the ramp to the beach.

My whole life is a lie. The ship isn't my home, (It never was in the first place. I mean it was more like a prison if you think about it). I never had authority over the pirates. I was never friends with any of the pirates. I never-

Suddenly, I am pulled back by my wrist. Acting on instinct, I turn around and bring my hand down on the wrist, earning a "S***!" from the unknown person. I look to the attacker to find that it's just Andre.

"Maggie, what was that for?" he shouts holding his wrist.

Anger is the only thing on my mind.

"I'm not the captain's daughter, am I?" I say. Andre's eyes widen.

"Exactly what I thought," I tell him.

I turn around just to be caught by Andre again. He turns me to face him. "You can't leave," he tells me.

"Oh yeah, and why not! Because you care for me?!" I shout.

"Of course I care for you!"

"Oh yeah! Prove it. Where did I come from?"

Confusion flashes through Andre's eyes. He's fighting with himself. He lowers his head and sighs. "I can't tell you." he admits.

He lifts his head to see me and anger makes way to his body. "And where would you go anyway?! Huh? You'll live in the forest until someone just walks by to tell you, 'I can take you home.' Because I'll tell you one thing Maggie, it won't be easy!"

"It's better than pretending to be someone I'm not in this prison!"

"At least you'll have food and a shelter!"

"Andre, you know I can hunt and as for a shelter, I can-"

"You can what? Oh, I know! You can ask the flying brat!"

"His name is Peter Pan."

"Oh, look. Someone's showing more respect to their enemy than to their own ally!"

"Well, my allies obviously don't care for whereas my so-called nemesis is the only person in Neverland who has shown respect to me!"

"People respect you here!"

"Yeah, then I turn my back and feel a knife."

"That's what pirates do!"

"I am NO pirate!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I wouldn't STAB OTHERS IN THE BACK! I wouldn't watch PEOPLE SUFFER SLOWLY for ENTERTAINMENT! And I will never in my life KILL PETER PAN! I WILL NOT BE LIKE YOU!"

Hurt flashes through his eyes. Anger and sadness quickly replaces it.

"Goodbye Andre," I whisper. I run down the ramp.

"Wait, Maggie! Come back! MAGGIE!"

I keep running to the dangerous place, to the unknown, to the last chance.

End

Me: PETER PAN, GIVE ME MY LAPTOP!

Peter: *is flying near the ceiling* You've got to catch me Layla!

Me: Ugh. Margaret! Get the laptop frm Peter, please!

Margaret: Is that even my name?

Me: Ugh. Peter, give me my lapto right now, or there won't be any you in this story!

Peter: No fair! *hesitantly gives laptop*

Me: Thank you. Now, Peter can you please send us off.

Peter: Fine. Questions, comments, and concerns are great for Layla, that girl, and me. Please, no flames. And remember that reviews are always appreciated. Bye!


	6. Moira and a Missing Star

*Come on, we've got to hurry!* Vidia exclaims. Vidia zooms ahead of Fawn and Tinker Bell.

The three zoom through the Neverland sky, trying to find the star to London. Vidia, being the first in line of them, observes the clouds. *Ok, almost there...and... Now!* Vidia shouts.

Vidia makes a sharp turn upward. Tinker Bell and Fawn do this as well, following Vidia.

The three break through many layers of fluffy clouds. Surrounded by a starry sky, the three search for the star to the Mainland.

*I found it!* shouts Fawn, pointing to a dimly lit star.

Tink questions Fawn's decision, *Are you sure? Last season I went, it was brighter.*

*Who cares?! Let's go find Maggie!* says Vidia. The fast-flier flies to the star with hesitation. Fawn follows shortly. Tink, having no other choice, reluctantly flies along.

The fairies go through the star and enter a vortex of colors. Voices echo through the portal.

Faith, trust, pixie dust! Mother, those are just words from your stories! They don't mean anything!

You think you're very grown-up, but you have a great deal to learn.

Hello, Tinker Bell.

I'll always believe in you Peter Pan.

You are a big sister now. Her name is Moira.

No! We can't leave! I haven't even seen him yet!

The Neverland creatures exit the tunnel in between worlds and are greeted with the starry sky. Below them lies the city of London. A tall building with a clock towers over everything else. Not many people are out. There are only a few moving machines with lights going about in the city.

Tink looks around with curiosity. It seems as if this place changes every time she visits. Last time she was in London, there was so much noise for a few seconds and the next minute, everything is silent. Sometimes, there would've been an ear-piercing noise that hurts her ears. There would be beams of light that search the sky. Now, the town seems quiet and calm.

Vidia does look around, but not out of curiosity. She tries to find a familiar house.

Vidia finds what she's looking for. The fairy flies to a certain house. Fawn and Tink follow.

As soon as Fawn and Vidia reach the destination, the two get searching. The famous tinker stays back a bit. She knows this house. It's the house of "Wendy Bird" and that girl named Jane. Tinker Bell shakes her mind of its thoughts and joins Vidia and Fawn in the search.

Tinker starts looking from the top windows. Fawn goes to the back and starts looking there. Vidia slowly circles around the house, trying to see if the girl in mind is around the house.

*Hey! I think I found her!* jingles Tinker Bell.

Vidia and Fawn fly to Tink. The three stare at the window with a purple window seat. Inside are two beds on opposite sides. The one on their left is neatly made with green blankets. Two thin swords lie on the ground near the neatly made bed. A nightstand is next to the bed. A simply designed lamp along with a big book at some sort lies on the nightstand. The other bed has light pink covers. Unlike the other bed, this one's blankets and covers are messy. in fact one cherry red pillow is on the floor. On the nightstand next to a bed is a lamp and a small mirror. Small dolls and stuffed animals were strewn near the bed.

One human is in the room. A girl is sitting on the pink bed, her back facing the three fairies. However, this girl has long blonde hair that reaches mid-back. An off-white nightgown with pink flowers adorns her figure.

*That's not her," declares Vidia. She is about to fly off, but Fawn grabs a hold of her wrist. *No, but she can help," Fawn explains. The animal-talent fairy knocks on the window. The girl turns around.

Her blue eyes shine, just like Hook's daughter.

The girl smiles at the sight of the the fairies. She jumps off the bed and rushes to the window. She kneels on the window bench and opens the window.

Fawn flies to the blonde and hugs her freckled cheek. The girl places both of her hands gently on her, careful not to crush her friend.

"Hello, Fawn!" the young child greets in a thick British accent. She lets go of the fairy and Fawn backs up to give the girl more room.

*Fly with you, Moira,* says Fawn. *Where's your sister?*

"I don't know. Mother and her had a fight just now. She ran out of the house," explains Moira. Tears try to escape from the human's eyes.

*When?* asks Fawn.

"She just ran out a few seconds ago," Moira says. "I hope she's all right."

Vidia speaks up, *Um... I think I know where she is.*

The girl lightens up like a Christmas tree. "Really? Can you take me to her?"

Fawn shoots Vidia with a glare. Vidia just shrugs. Fawn turns her attention to her human friend. *Moira, Neverland is dangerous with Hook and all. Are you sure?* explains Fawn.

"Well," states the girl, "I've always wanted to go to Neverland, and if my sister is there, then it will make it all the better!"

Fawn looks to her fairy friends for help, unsure if the nine-year-old should come. Fawn sighs and turns to Moira. The animal-fairy gives a curt nod. Moira smiles and jumps off the window bench. "All right, now all need is-"

*Faith,-* says Fawn, flying over to her human friend and raising her right arm.

*Trust,-* says Vidia, raising Moira's left arm. She would do anything to get her human friend back.

*And, pixie dust,* finishes Tinker Bell. The fairy clad in green flies in circles over the girl's head, releasing pixie dust on the small child. Moira closes her eyes, not wanting the dust to get in her eyes.

Moira starts to float and the fairies fly a bit back, marveling at their work. Moira opens her eyes and gasps. "I'm flying," she whispers. "I'm flying!" She circles the room, giggling with excitement.

The fairies wait at the window. *Come on, Moira!* shouts Fawn.

Moira crouches on the wall opposite of the window. The little girl jumps from the wall and barrel-rolls out the window with a "Woohoo!"

Fawn catches up with Moira and stays next to her. Vidia, wanting to get back and search as soon as possible, flies ahead. She would stop at some points stop to see how Moira, Fawn, and Tink are doing; then speed up again. Tinker Bell trails behind. The human does many tricks in the sky. She even moved the minute hand of Big Ben, inspired by her grandmother's story.

*There it is, Moira,* says Fawn, pointing to the dim second star to the right. *Second star to the right-*

"And straight on 'til morning!" Moira exclaims.

Vidia gets to the star before all the rest. However, the famous star is even dimmer than before. *Oh pixie dust,* mutters Vidia. *Fawn! We've got to hurry!*

Fawn and Tink looks to Vidia and her eyes widen at the sight. *Moira, we've got to hurry!* warns Fawn. Moira stops in the middle of her loop-de-loop. Seeing the dim star she has dreamed of, Moira zooms past Fawn to the star. The human girl reaches it and goes through the ball of light. Vidia follows. Fawn and Tink are neck to neck. *We can make it,* mutters Tinker Bell. *We can make it.*

The star disappears.

Fawn stops abruptly, looking a the empty space. *No,* she whispers.

Tinker Bell shouts, *No!* once the star disappears. She flies even faster to the empty space, refusing to believe that she can't go back. She flies right through the empty space where the legendary star used to be. *No, no, no, no, NO!* she shouts, flying through the empty space. *It can't be gone. It can't be. We need to get back. The Lost Boys, Rosetta, and Sil, and Dessa, and Peri... Peter! Oh, if Hook is a part of this-*

*Tink,* shouts Fawn, flying to the emotional fairy and holding her by the shoulders, "we'll get back."

With tears in her eyes, Tinker Bell asks, *How?*

*I don't know. But, fairies have traveled with the star before. We'll find a way.* Fawn looks to where the star would've been. *We have to.*

**End**

Me: Ok, finally another chapter done!

Peter: I'm not in here.

Tink: We've waited this long for this! How can I not be with Peter?!

Peter: Tink!

Tink:What?

Fawn:She did have a lot of stuff to do.

Me: Thank you, Fawn!

Margaret: *groans*

Me: Maggie, stop moping and get to becoming a confident person again! I need you to sign off!

Margaret: I don't know who I am!

Fawn: I can do it!

Me: Sure, Fawn. But, let me just say this. I am so so so so so sorry for not updating lately. Lots of things have come up in my family that I had to deal with. Nothing really serious, but serious enough that all my cousins and I had to get involved. Thanks for understanding!

Fawn: Now, comments, follows, favorites, are greatly appreciated. It could lift any of our days! Ask questions! Give criticism! But, please no flames! Thanks and fly with you later!


End file.
